


Important

by fortheloveofmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofmisha/pseuds/fortheloveofmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Castiel how important he is then he shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a drabble so sorry it's super short. Flashbacks are in italics.

Skin on skin, lips to lips, limbs tangled into each other. No words needed to be spoken anymore, they already had.

_“Cas I know you can hear me! You didn’t need to say yes!”_

_“Oh but Dean, Dean, Dean he did, he felt worthless,” Lucifer hissed trying to keep Dean from speaking but it wouldn’t work._

Fingers tangled in hair, bodies so close air couldn’t even sneak between them. It want the first time they had slept together but Dean believed it was the first time they made love.

_“Cas I know you can hear me so listen up!” Dean’s words came out between gritted teeth as he fought against Lucifer’s power to tell Cas what he needed to know._

_“Cas we need you. I need you. I need you every second of everyday. You are so important to us, to me Cas! I promise to show you how important you are every single day if I have to please fight Cas you gotta!”_

Normally Cas was the one who took control but Dean wanted to show Cas how important he was, how loved he was for once.

_“Cas please fight!” Dean was almost to tears with need for Cas back._

_“Cas I love you!” those words seemed to click, flip a switch._

_There was brightness and suddenly Cas’ body was on the floor. Dean feel and rushed to him pulling him to his chest._

_“Come on Cas,” Dean’s voice broke slightly._

_His eyes fluttered open and then Dean was connected to those blue eyes he loved and a smile spread across his lips. Dean didn’t say anything and he gave no time for Cas to either before he smashed his lips to his._

They connected and reconnected. Now they laid, breathe evening, eyes attached to each other taking the others features in. Dean never wanted to move from this spot ever again. Dean nor Cas said a thing. One more kiss. Dean’s arms wrapped around his angel and pulled him close before both slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
